Wild West Ranch
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Wild West Ranch is an extension of FarmVille and is the 25th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 3rd farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Wild West Ranch (event). It stated its early access on April 20th, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on April 27th, 2015. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Wild West Ranch market items # Access to exclusive Wild West Ranch quests & rewards # 1x - ?Starter Pack? ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ?Part 1? ## 6x - ?Part 2? ## 6x - ?Part 3? ## 16x - ?Part 4? ## 16x - ?Part 5? ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ?animal 1? (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## ?Seed 1? ## ?Seed 2? ## ?Seed 3? Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Ranch Saloon ## 1x - ?Stationary building 2? (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 0x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - ?Wild West Ranch? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?Wild West Ranch? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?Wild West Ranch? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ?Wild West Ranch? Craftshop ## 0x - ?Wild West Ranch? Stall ## 1x - ?Wild West Ranch? Workshop (ready to harvest) ## 1x - ?Crafting building? (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ?Animal 1 (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2 (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Tree 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## ?Decoration 1? ## ?Decoration 2? # Plots: ## 18x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 8x - ?Plant 1? ### 10x - ?Plant 2? # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small ?s (requires 10 ?Item 1?s ea.) ## 3x - Medium ?s (requires 22 ?Item 1?s ea.) ## 3x - Large ?s (requires 28 ?Item 2?s ea.) ## 0x - Extra Large ? (requires 42 ?Item 2?s ea.) Ranch Points Ranch Points are the new experience system for Wild West Ranch. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Ranch Points You can earn these Ranch Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Wild West Ranch crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Wild West Ranch, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Wild West Ranch, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Wild West Ranch Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow See Also